Take My Breath Away
by SuperAzn
Summary: RonxHermione. Ron has always loved Hermione. But what will happen if he tells her the feelings he's been having for her since their First Year? Please read and review.


**Title**: Take My Breath Away  
**Author**: Seanny Diggory-Wood  
**Pairing**: Ron/Hermione  
**Disclaimer**: I don't HP nor the song, "Take My Breath Away." HP is 100% property of JKR, Scholastic, and any other book company that produces the series. The song is property of Jessica Simpson who did a cover of Berlin. So I guess it's property of Berlin. Trust me I have no money. And if I did...I would be flying to Scotland trying to find Sean Biggerstaff  
  
_Watching every motion   
In the foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean  
Finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love_  
  
Ron was doing his homework in the library with Hermione. He knew that he needed to pass the next Transfiguration exam or he'll be left back a year. Harry, Hermione, and him were in their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione, I just don't get it," he told her. He wasn't talking about the homework at all. He was madly in love with Hermione. The only problem was that he was afraid to like other things.  
  
"Get what, Ron?" Hermione asked him. She was absolutely clueless with what he was trying to say. Her voice was kind and sincere. Also she had a crush on Ron ever since they were in their first year.  
  
"Never mind," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione stared straight into his eyes. "You know you could tell me anything. Or at least ask me anything."  
  
Ron took a deep breath. "I'm madly in love with you…I think."  
  
_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_  
  
Hermione gasped at what he just said. "Ron…I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have…something to do." She got up and ran off.  
  
"Gee Ronald! You really did it this time!" he yelled at himself.  
  
Madame Pince shushed him since he was so loud.  
  
"Sorry Madame Pince," he mumbled.  
  
Hermione sat in on her bed. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She didn't really want to tell him that she was in love with him too but at the same time she didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings. Then again she always hides her feelings from Ron. Just seeing him fail at catching the Quaffle when he was Keeper in Gryffindor's Quidditch team, made her want to run to him and make him feel better.  
  
Parvarti Patil came in and saw Hermione. "Mione, Ron's looking for you. I don't know why though. He seemed pretty gloomy."  
  
Just with that, Hermione got off her bed and ran back to the Library.  
  
_Watching I keep waiting  
Still anticipating love  
Never hesitating  
To become the fated ones, oh yeah  
Turning and returning  
To some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion  
As you turn around and say, my love_  
  
Hermione walked into the Library and Ron was no where to be seen. "Had he gone to the lake or Common Room?" she wondered. "Wait…I would have seen him in the halls if he went to the Common Room!"  
  
She sat down and took out the book she had been reading for quite some time which was Romeo and Juliet.  
  
_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away, oh woah yeah_  
  
Ron was at Hagrid's Hut asking for Hagrid's help with Hermione.  
  
"Well I don't know, Ron. Hermione's been one of those people that always admired you," Hagrid told him.  
  
Ron's eyebrows rose in amazement. "She…she admires me?"  
  
Hagrid nodded. "You never knew?"  
  
"No…" Ron answered peevishly. "Thank you for the advice, Hagrid. I have to go…" he said, quickly. Then he ran out of the giant's hut and into the school.  
  
_Through the hourglass I saw you  
In time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you  
And turned to hear you say  
If only for today  
I am unafraid_  
  
Ron came to where he told Hermione his feelings about her and saw her reading...again. He watched her, fascinated by her cleverness and slim body. "I honestly can't believe how long I waited to tell her that I was in love with her and she has felt the same way about me!" he whispered to himself.  
  
"And I thought Weasleys couldn't get any weirder," the familiar sneer came from aside. It was Malfoy.  
  
"No…" Ron sneered back. "Now leave me alone before I turn you into a ferret."  
  
Malfoy quirked an eyebrow. "And I bet Granger will cry when you backfire it on yourself."  
  
Ron's face turned crimson. "Great. Even Malfoy knew!" he thought, angrily. He took his wand and waved it at Malfoy. Surprisingly, Malfoy indeed turn into the ferret that he was.   
  
_Take my breath away, oh oh yeah  
You take my breath away, oh oh  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath  
You take my breath  
You take my breath away  
(Take my breath away)  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath away  
You take my breath away_  
  
Hermione took notice of what Ron just did. "Ron!!" she yelled out. "You did it! And I've really been thinking about what you told me and I have to confess that I had the same feeling about you for quite some time now."  
  
Ron grinned. "I know."  
  
Hermione began to become curious. But then she just leaned up and planted her lips on Ron's. Ron, in turn, returned the kiss he's been waiting for ever since their First Year.  
  
- Finite -


End file.
